memory_alphafandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Memory Alpha:Upphovsrätt
Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, och '' Star Trek: Enterprise'' är alla registrerade varumärken tillhörande Paramount Pictures Corporation. Memory Alpha är inte på något sätt kopplat till Paramount Pictures. Memory Alphas användningsområde är för personlig användning utan vinst. Memory Alpha säger inte på något sätt att arbeten publicerade på sidan är "officiella", producerade eller sanktionerade av ägaren av ovan nämnda varumärken. Memory Alpha gör allt som är nödvändigt för att se till att all användning utav varumärken inte förvirrar användare att tro att denna sida är ursprunget. Memory Alpha säger sig inte äga rätten till Star Trek eller några namn kopplade till det. Bilder som visas är copyright till Paramount Pictures (vid så kallade skärmdumpar och olika bilder från inspelningar och liknande) eller till konstnären (vid såkallad fan-art). Besökare får ladda ner bilder på denna sida för personligt användande, så länge som dom inte används för vinst och ordentlig markering görs att bilden tillhör skaparen. Memory-Alpha: innehåll Textinnehåll Vem som helst får lov att använda texten på Memory Alpha på webbsidor, i artiklar eller andra utgivningar, under förutsättning att riktlinjerna i Allmän Kreativitetslicens följs. Denna etablerar följande: *du får inte använda verket för kommersiella syften *du måste visa respekt för originalförfattaren och *för alla återanvändningar och/eller distribution göra klart att andra äger licensen till arbetet. Om du bara duplicerar en Memory Alpha artikel kan andra och tredje punkten uppfyllas genom att man lägger in en direktlänk tillbaka till originalartikeln på sidan (i samband med kopian). Om du skapar en version av artikeln som kan vara missledande genom att byta plats på, skriva om, eller lägga till/ta bort text, måste du visa respekt för författaren (genom ett copyright) och lägga in en direktlänk till Memory Alphas original. Viktigt: Innehållet på denna webbsida är inte på något sätt kopplat till originalverk och Registrerade varumärken! Star Trek titeln och kopplade namn är egendom till Paramount Pictures. Administratörerna på Memory Alpha anser att operation utav en sån här webbsida faller under definitionen "fair use" i USA:s copyright lagar. Se även: Varför använder inte Memory-Alpha GFDL Bilder och annan media Bilder som visas på Memory Alpha är fortfarande i ägo utav originalskaparna och är enbart inkluderade på denna sida under "fair use" riktlinjerna. Om inte skaparen uttryckligen tillåter att bilden läggs ut faller den inte under Allmän kreativitetslicens. Vid alla tillfällen måste det medfölja en anteckning med bilden innehållande: *erkännande utav originalskaparen av bilden eller mediafilen (om filen är så kallad "fan-art") inkluderande en länk där originalskaparen kan bli kontaktad eller, *original källan utav bilden eller mediafilen (om filen kommer från en officiell star trek sida t.ex. så kallade skärmdumpar och ljudfiler). Du måste också inkludera information om: *huruvida filen är uppladdad till Memory Alpha med uttryckligt tillstånd utav författaren, eller under reglerna för "fair use", och *källan av filen, det kan vara en specifik episod, film, bok, annat officiellt arbete, en webbsida eller annan media. Se även: Memory-Alpha: Bildanvändingspolicy Medverkan, rätter och skyldigheter Om du medverkar med material till Memory Alpha så går du med på att lyda vår Allmän kreativitetslicens (AKL). För att medverka måste du alltså acceptera denna licensen, det betyder att: *du äger ett copyright till allt material därför att du skriver själv eller *du fick materialet från en sida som accepterar AKL:en och tillåter att materialet blir producerat på en allmän sida. I det första fallet äger du informationen. Du kan själv publicera och licensera den som du vill. I det andra fallet så måste du, när du använder material från andra källor, respektera dom genom att lägga in länkar till sidorna där det kom ifrån. Användande av andras upphovsrättsskyddade arbete Om du använder delar av ett upphovsrättsskyddat arbete under reglerna för "fair use", eller om du får tillstånd från ägaren måste du göra en notering (med namn och datum). Vi strävar efter att kunna publicera så mycket som möjligt utav arbetet på Memory Alpha (så länge som det tillåts av upphovsrättslagarna). Ursprungsbilder och ljudfiler licenserade under AKL eller på en allmän sida är mycket föredragna jämtemot copyright skyddade mediafiler använda under "fair use". Använd aldrig material som bryter mot andras upphovsrätt. Detta kan skapa rättsliga belastningar och kraftigt skada projektet. Om du trivlar, skriv det själv. Notera att upphovslagarna styr det kreativa uttryckandet av ideér, inte idérna eller informationen själva. Därför är det helt lagtligt att läsa en encyklopedi artikel eller ett annat verk, omformulera det med dina egna ord och sedan skicka det till Memory Alpha. Om du hittar ett upphovsbrott Vanliga medlemar på Memory Alpha har inte i uppgift att anmäla varje artikel som möjligtvis strider mot upphovsrätten, men om du misstänker en, så ska du åtminstonde ta upp saken på diskussionssidan. Andra kan undersökea situationen och handla om det är nödvändigt. Den mest hjälpfulla informationen du kan bidra med är en URL-adress eller andra referenser till var du tror är källan till texten. Några fall kommer att vara falska alarm. Till exempel, om bidragsgivaren egentligen var författaren av texten som är publiserad någon annanstans under andra villkor, så påverkar det inte rätten att lägga upp texten här under AKF. Ibland så hittar du också text på andra ställen på internet som är koppierade från Memory Alpha. I båda fallen så är det en bra idé att skriva en notis i diskussionssidan för att förhindra sådana falska alarm i framtiden. Om något av innehållet av en sida verkligen är ett upphovsbrott, så ska den bestridda texten tas bort och ett meddelande ska lämnas på diskussionssidan tillsammans med ursprungskällan. Om man senare har fått författarens tillstånd så kan texten återställas. Om allt innehåll på sidan är misstänkt för upphovsrättsbrott så ska sidan diskuteras på sidan för möjliga upphovsrättsbrott. Om sidan, efter en veckas tid från det att diskussionen startades, fortfarande verkar som ett upphovsbrott, då kan sidan tas bort från databasen. I extrema fall av att bidragsgivare fortsätter att lägga upp upphovsrättsskyddat material efter lämpliga varningar så kan sådana användare bli blockerade från att redigera för att skydda projektet. Belief of copyright infringement Memory Alpha requests that in the case that the owner or owners of a copyrighted work feel that their work is being illegally infringed upon, they provide a full list of all items which they believe are infringing, along with the reasoning behind the belief that those items are infringing to Memory Alpha's designated agent. In addition, please provide the name of a person, along with their mailing address and e-mail address if possible, for a reply or follow-up letters. Kategori:Memory Alpha eo:Memory Alpha:Kopirajto pt-br:Memória Alfa:Direitos autorais bg:Memory Alpha:Авторско право cs:Memory Alpha:Autorská práva de:Memory Alpha:Copyrights en:Memory Alpha:Copyrights es:Memory Alpha:Copyrights fr:Memory Alpha:Copyright it:Memory Alpha:Copyright nl:Memory Alpha:Copyrights pl:Memory Alpha:Prawa autorskie ru:Авторские права